


养了两个

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Summary: 伤肾
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 14





	养了两个

那个聊天房开始只有三个人，并维持了很长一段时间。先是崔胜澈和李知勋搞到了一起，权顺荣虽然也开始了练习，但拜他过人的反射弧所赐，在很长的一段时间里从没有发现过端倪。甚至崔胜澈和李知勋在下铺搞，他都能在上铺睡的昏天黑地，醒来后耸耸鼻子问了句什么味儿，崔胜澈还趴在李知勋身上，随口说刚刚叫了牛肠豆腐汤，他还真的信了。如果不是被他正好撞到李知勋光溜溜的缠在崔胜澈身上撒娇，他恐怕一生都难以发现这个秘密。

但同样拜他的迟钝所赐，直到李知勋爬下来又抱住他，崔胜澈也走过来开始揉他的屁股，他也没能做出多大的反应。自然而然被两人当成了默许，李知勋一跳整个人挂在他身上黏糊糊的吻他，崔胜澈顺手就扒了他的裤子，等到他反应过来要拒绝一下的时候，崔胜澈已经塞了两根手指到他后面。权顺荣呜呜两声回手想拂掉捣乱的哥哥，却被李知勋半路截胡，放到了他的胸上。

那时李知勋虽然肉肉的，胸前可没几两东西，手掌一覆上去就是挺立的乳头。李知勋奶声奶气的叫唤，勾的权顺荣又怀疑他的真实性别，走了那么一下神，崔胜澈又塞了一根手指进去。这下权顺荣站不住了，嘴巴还被李知勋咬着，腿一软就要往下跪。崔胜澈另一只空闲的手揽过他的腰往后退了几步，三个人一齐倒到了床上。

李知勋那个时候还会撒娇的，对崔胜澈。倒下的时候他还跨在权顺荣身上，膝盖不轻不重的跪到床板上，这就不乐意了，嚷着要崔胜澈给他揉。崔胜澈手指还在权顺荣屁股里，哄小孩似的：“噢我们知勋摔痛了啊，那还要做吗？要不去躺一会儿，哥哥先和顺荣做。”

权顺荣刚想说他不做，李知勋突然跟他胯骨上蹦蹦床似的撒泼，说不行，哥哥还没喂饱我，怎么可以和别人做。这一下给权顺荣吓得不轻，什么时候见过李知勋这个样子，想说的话又忘了，盯着李知勋的脸你你我我结巴半天。李知勋被他逗笑了，从他身上退下去趴到两人腿间，从权顺荣的肉屁股底下摸出来已经半硬的崔胜澈的肉棒。

李知勋有一下没一下的给他打着，张口和崔胜澈讨价还价，如果要做口交的话，他要第一个上权顺荣的屁股。崔胜澈对这个无所谓的，反正不管谁先，最后他也都是要吃到手。他嗯了一声作为回答，一手还在权顺荣后面慢慢动作，另一手绕到他身侧，捏着弟弟的下巴转过脸来和他接吻。权顺荣被他整的迷迷糊糊的，已经开始觉得舒服，下意识就伸手去给自己打，又被李知勋截胡了。

这时候李知勋嘴里已经塞满了，薄薄的腮帮肉被哥哥粗大的东西顶出一点轮廓，他一手捉住权顺荣，意犹未尽的嗦了两下就吐出来，故意整个人贴在两人腿间，盯着权顺荣的脸用口交的方式舔他的手指。不比他俩，权顺荣这会儿还算个处男，被他这么一撩拨下面马上硬了，抵在李知勋的胸口吐水，他从崔胜澈剥夺呼吸的深吻里迷迷糊糊挣扎出来，可怜兮兮的看着李知勋。

“顺荣要我舔吗？”李知勋吐出来嘴里的手指，有一下没一下的啄吻胸前的权顺荣的东西，那个小处男立刻哼哼着挺胯，想要被更温暖的地方包围，“可是现在一含顺荣马上就会射了，那就不好玩了，还是想要顺荣第一次就被操射。”后来他(权顺荣)和崔胜澈聊天时回想，李知勋的恶魔本质这个时候就已经在萌芽了。

话还没说完，就掐着权顺荣两边膝窝把人摆成门户大开的样子，崔胜澈顺着他的意思来，抽出手指从权顺荣身下撤出来，双腿环在弟弟身边，把人抱在怀里顺头发，如果不是李知勋的老二已经顶在翕张的小口，倒是挺像哥哥弟弟和睦的抱在一团取暖。虽然知道已经是箭在弦上不得不发的状况，权顺荣还是避免不了的紧张，只是龟头松松顶在穴口，都能感觉到那个小嘴在一下一下的咬。李知勋微微俯下身，一手撑着另一手去摸权顺荣的脸颊。

“喜欢顺荣呢...”他嘟嘟囔囔的，手掌又很热，摸的权顺荣渐渐要融化了，“想要和顺荣一起玩很久了，胜澈哥也很喜欢顺荣的。”崔胜澈点点头呼应，把弟弟再往上抱了一点，在他耳廓又亲又舔。权顺荣很快又软的像一滩水，浑身奇怪的发痒，扭过头和咬他耳朵的哥哥接吻，还把哥哥环着他的手抓到胸前捏乳头，屁股也不再绷紧，反而柔柔的去迎。李知勋笑了下，把头部完整的塞进去后，捏着权顺荣的下巴迫使他看向结合处，发出了难得的沙哑低音：“...我要开动了。”

第一次就被一插到底真的过于刺激，崔胜澈收紧了手臂才没有让弟弟一个鲤鱼打挺翻出床铺，权顺荣这个时候就已经很娇气，爽归爽，撑开处子穴的胀痛仍然受不住，小肉手推着李知勋的肩膀抽抽噎噎，眼见着就糊了一脸的泪。李知勋有点吓到了，想退又被权顺荣紧紧吸住，一点都不放。也没做过几次上面，李知勋也不知道怎么办，手足无措的叫胜澈哥。

“太心急了知勋啊，顺荣是第一次呢，怎么能这么快就进去，”崔胜澈摇摇手指训他，脸上却没有什么认真的样子，还在笑，“现在只能等顺荣缓过来再抽出来了，这可怎么办呢？”

嘴上问着怎么办，实际上崔胜澈一点也没犹豫，彻底从权顺荣身后离开，膝行一圈改到李知勋身后。权顺荣进来前他们才做过一次，李知勋后面还软着，着手摸几下就松松含进去两三根。不比权顺荣，李知勋后面早被玩开了，崔胜澈又熟的很，摸了几下就找到敏感地方，指肚贴上去用茧子磨。李知勋很快也软成一滩，趴在权顺荣身上咬着下唇呜咽，前面也克制不住的在挺动，这会儿权顺荣已经缓了过来，正被弄的舒服，突然崔胜澈放过了李知勋的屁股，双手提着腰把他从权顺荣体内拔了出来。

“啊？”

“...啊？”

两人一前一后分别发出了疑惑的声音，不约而同的看向最大的(指年龄)哥哥，崔胜澈笑笑，拍了拍李知勋的屁股：“别急，哥哥一个一个来。”

先插了李知勋的。好像在替权顺荣报复一样，一下插到了底，李知勋登时扬起了脖子一声淫叫，还不等他喘过气就开始大开大合的抽插。李知勋叫了一声再没停过，瘫在权顺荣身上随着顶弄小幅抖着，叫声也越来越有哭意，乳头和权顺荣的来回摩擦着，来不及咽下的点点唾液全蹭到他的嘴角。权顺荣被他磨的渐渐难耐，后面什么都没插空的不行，却也跟着一声声的哼，手忍不住去摸李知勋的屁股，和在那之中抽插的沾满润滑的哥哥的肉棒。

“顺荣也想要吗？”崔胜澈抓过权顺荣的手，让他摸在自己下腹发烫的地方，“那要先委屈知勋一下了。”

说着就拔出来，在权顺荣股缝里滑了两把，缓缓推进。权顺荣睁大了眼，张大嘴抽气，李知勋趴在他身上缓神，缓过来又去和他接吻，撑着床起来一点，故意用自己的乳粒随着哥哥的动作去摩擦权顺荣的，接吻的空隙间发出夸张的叫床声，还用屁股去顶后面的崔胜澈，被哥哥爆了句粗口狠狠打了屁股两巴掌。“等我先解决了顺荣再来收拾你。”崔胜澈粗喘着威胁他。

李知勋当然不怕，变本加厉的撩拨这两个人。权顺荣第一个受不来，乳头被摩擦的同时下面那根也和李知勋的蹭在一起，下腹黏糊糊的一片，后面也被干开了。崔胜澈那根东西也粗也长，顶的他肠肉快有了哥哥的轮廓，里面软肉酥酥麻麻，后腰发酸。原本崔胜澈只是匀速插着，见他眼神涣散后面也开始绞紧，瞄着敏感点用力顶弄几下，权顺荣果然绷直了身子，攥着李知勋的肩膀尖叫一声又软下去。李知勋骂了一声，两人腹间被射进了新的液体，现在有点太黏腻了。

崔胜澈当然也知道发生了什么，最后缓缓抽动两下让初次经历就被干到射出来的弟弟从高潮余韵里慢慢退出，才拔出来又插到李知勋后面。不同于对权顺荣的温柔，又是一上来就整根进出用力的操，李知勋虽然喜欢这个，但也是被哥哥突然弄的措手不及，叫声噎在嗓子里发不清晰，倒像是真的在哭。权顺荣刚刚缓过来又被他吓到，拍着他的背给他顺气。崔胜澈挺着胯猛操还不忘引着权顺荣的手放到他和李知勋身体之间，说这个时候捏知勋乳头他会更开心。

最后还是射到李知勋身体里。权顺荣也算真的见识到了，干到后面李知勋什么胡话都说，崔胜澈原本想要拔出来射到他背上，李知勋叫的话都说不清楚，还要扭着胳膊拉哥哥的手，说不射进来的话知勋吃不饱。权顺荣这一天过的太精彩了，含眼量达到人生最大值，硬都忘了硬，目瞪口呆的看着两人在自己身上打完一炮。

后面这种事就见怪不怪了，他甚至都练到能听出来李知勋什么时候是真叫什么时候是假叫。比如有一次李知勋强迫他陪他玩游戏，被骂的狗血淋头之时崔胜澈从后面摸过来，把俩人摆成小猫姿势玩他们屁股。权顺荣为了不分心咬死牙关不叫，李知勋倒是像被干到高潮边缘似的一边叫一边说胡话，但手上动作比谁都利索。崔胜澈还奇怪了半天，后来也发现端倪，抽出玩李知勋的手指冷眼看他，果然那人根本都没发现，还在嗯嗯啊啊要被哥哥手指玩射了。崔胜澈气的上头，抱了权顺荣就走，俩人关到屋里不顾李知勋在门外撒泼打滚自己说小话，一定要治治李知勋这个做爱不专心演假高潮的坏毛病。


End file.
